


Everything You Own

by Goldielochs



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Doesn't hurt her, F/M, Moving, Short One Shot, What Demeter doesn't see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldielochs/pseuds/Goldielochs
Summary: Set in the future. Hades helps Persephone collect her things from her childhood home as she begins to move in with her fiancé.





	Everything You Own

“Alright!” Persephone cheered, throwing her hand in the air, still clutching the shipping tape dispenser. “I’m done!” She patted the box in front of her, extremely proud of herself. “Not so hard after all.”

A white mop of hair poked through the door. “You’re finished?” Hades was dressed casually in a long T-shirt and jeans for the move. He didn’t bother primping his hair this morning, so it fell fluffy and unmanageable on either side of his face. Red eyes stared at her incredulously.

“Yup!” Persephone grinned back so wide she couldn’t see over her cheeks.

He stepped towards her slowly. “Darling.” He started tenderly.

Persephone sat cross legged in front of her box in the middle of the room. She glanced up and realized. . . she had only finished packing one box. Tea lights strung up looping around the room, illuminating years worth of pictures and drawings, artwork and posters. Bookshelves with every book she’s ever read and every book she hasn’t gotten to yet. Forgotten clothes laying haphazardly on her dresser and bed. Her desk rifled with papers. Blankets and pillows scattered around the room like she had just had a slumber party. Knick knacks and toys displayed on nearly every available surface.

She stared at her one box again and fell forward on top of it. “I can’t do this.” She felt his hand on her back as he crouched next to her.

“Hey.” He whispered. “Look at me.” Persephone’s big eyes blinked up, pitifully.

He held her chin in his hand. She pressed her hand against his and leaned onto him. A tear welled up and slipped down.

“I know it’s difficult. The offer to hire movers is still on the table.”

“No!” Persephone huffed. “I-- I need to do this. It’s. . . me. It’s--” She motioned towards her room. “This is everything I own. I don’t want to give my life to strangers.”

Hades nodded, understanding. “You’re not though. You’re. . . giving it to me.” He placed the other hand on her cheek. A hot tear met the side of his thumb as it trickled down to his wrist and then melted into his cuff. “Persephone.” He whispered, his face full of sadness. “You don’t have to do this. I know. . . this arrangement isn’t--”

“Don’t have to what?” Persephone snapped her head up.

“Move.”

She twisted her lips up and furrowed her eyebrows.

“It's--just. I know you’d be happier here.” His face fell and he looked to the floor. “Living in the underworld--You’ll come to resent it. . . resent me. I can’t take you away from your home.”

“You’re not taking me from anything.” Angrily, Persephone shoved the tape dispenser into his chest. “We’ve got a lot of work to do.” She stood up slowly, moving his hands off her face. “You can at least do something helpful.” She teased wickedly, trying to covertly wipe away the remaining tears. “I’m gonna go grab more boxes.”

When she left, Hades stepped towards her wall full of posters. He glided over drawings she’d done as a child and on up until recently. A soft smile touched his face. He began unpinning them from the wall and collecting them into a stack. He slipped one drawing out and quickly dropped it into his briefcase. The rest he stacked together and held behind his back as he walked back out to the kitchen. Persephone was struggling with a bundle of flattened boxes in the living room. Before she noticed him there, Hades set a bowl of fruit on the drawings. He scribbled something on a post it note and slapped it on top. Demeter had stormed off earlier that morning, not wanting to be a witnesses to this taking away of her daughter. Despite their strained and complicated relationship, he knew Demeter would want to keep these.

“Oh. I didn’t see you. Can you give me a hand?” Persephone fumbled with the boxes.

“Of course.” He lunged forward and caught some of them before they fell. She waddled behind as Hades led her back to her bedroom, then turned up the radio in the corner blasting some pop song by the Muses.

“Let’s do this!” Persephone smiled. Hades wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

“What’s with the change in attitude?”

“I just realized something.” Persephone spun away coyly, then she hopped up onto her old bed and began ripping down the lights and posters.

“What?” Hades tilted his head.

She jumped down from the bed, flying at Hades who caught her easily. He swung her up and then gripped her butt as she wrapped her legs around him.

“As a queen.” Her eyes glinted. “I can do whatever I want.” She pulled Hades forward and kissed him. Her thick lips cushioned around his, a landing pad and she never missed her target. She squeezed him with her thighs and dug her hands up into his hair.

“You’re not a queen yet.” Hades smirked, his hand catching hers and his finger grazed over the large diamond ring.

“A technicality.” Persephone shrugged. She knew nothing would ever stand in their way again. “Regardless.” She wrapped her hands around his neck. “What I want is to start my life with you.” Hades eyes softened and his heart skipped a beat. “And if that means clearing out all this crap. . . then so be it!” She released herself from Hades then continued throwing everything down from the walls. All her books, she began tossing into the boxes. Her clothes she swung into large clumps and piles. Nothing was sacred. She twirled around her room like a tornado, everything she touched whipped into the air in a frenzy.

Hades watched, amused at first and then he grew worried. She was tearing down her past self.

“Persephone.” He stalked towards her and clasped her wrists. “Hey. Slow down.”

“This. . . this is the only thing stopping me now.” She gestured to her stuff.

“This is everything you own.” Hades reminded her.

“This was everything I was.” Persephone straightened up. “This is. . . this is Kore. This is the girl on the mortal realm who was so desperately trying to get away. This isn’t who I want to be anymore.”

Forcibly, Hades hugged her to his chest. “You can’t outrun who you’ve been.” He whispered into her hair. “You can’t change where you started. Who you are. . . it's part of these walls. It’s in these bad music choices and lined in the rips and tears of your old clothes.” He sighed. “Persephone. I don’t want you to run away. I want you. All of you.” He kissed her forehead. “You don’t have to change.” Then he pressed his lips on the tip of her nose. She tilted her face up and their lips met softly.

She sighed. “I’ve only ever been this. This village girl. The flower happy singing twirling village girl.” She leaned her head on his chest. “It feels. . . like I have to leave all that behind.” Persephone bent down and pulled out a polaroid picture of her hanging upside down in a tree with the sun shining behind her. “How does this person fit next to your side? The queen of the underworld?”

“No one’s ever been the Queen of the Underworld before.” Hades grabbed the picture and smiled fondly. “I think this is the perfect example of what one should look like.” His grin broadened at her blushing response. He lifted her up on top of the stack of boxes. “Though, I have to admit, I’m quite biased.”

He backed away suddenly. “Now.” He clapped. “I haven’t been much help at all. Command me as your humble servant, your majesty.” He bowed respectfully to his queen.

She giggled but slid down the tower of boxes. Tenderly, she grabbed his hand. “Together.”

“Together.” He agreed.

And together they finished packing away Persephone’s belongings, making way for a new chapter in their life to start, respecting where they each had been.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an oldie but goodie. It was so old, I honestly forgot I had it. I wrote it for a friend who was having a hard time moving from her mother's house in with her fiancé. I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
